


an inspirational story about a backpack

by AndyIsDandy



Category: the one about the backpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyIsDandy/pseuds/AndyIsDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an inspirational story about a backpack

You are a backpack.  
Your name is Steve. You are beautiful.  
People always want to buy you and use you because you're just that wonderful.  
Man oh man, you can't get over how great you are.  
You flop over. Now what are you going to do. You are a backpack, not a person. You know that you can't get up.  
For that reason alone, you make sure you make a lot of noise so your owner will pick you up. Sadly, your owner doesn't hear you because he is blaring music through his headphones.  
You cannot sigh because you are a backpack.  
Pretty soon your owner gets up. You get your hopes up. You are completely ignored as he exits the room.

You want to speak, but you cannot. You are a backpack.

This continues for the next couple of hours until he finally notices you.

Senpai has noticed you.

You are picked up and put back on his bed.

You live happily ever after.

-END-


End file.
